


Firelight

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post X 16
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/pimpfest.html">Pimp Fest</a> di <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_italia/">fanfic_italia</a>, prompt: coperta di lana (richiesta da <a href="http://sonadow-yuffie.livejournal.com/">sonadow_yuffie</a>)</p><p>Kamui faticò ad aprire gli occhi nel buio della stanza, le palpebre pesanti di un sonno che sapeva di anestetico; strisciò lentamente fuori dalle coperte in cerca di un po’ d’acqua per sciacquare la bocca impastata e, traballando, tenendosi alle pareti fredde, arrivò alla porta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

Notte.  
Freddo.  
Kamui faticò ad aprire gli occhi nel buio della stanza, le palpebre pesanti di un sonno che sapeva di anestetico; strisciò lentamente fuori dalle coperte in cerca di un po’ d’acqua per sciacquare la bocca impastata e, traballando, tenendosi alle pareti fredde, arrivò alla porta.  
C’era una luce soffusa, in fondo alla stanza, e Kamui dovette stropicciare gli occhi per mettere a fuoco: ah, sì, era il salottino attiguo alla sua camera da letto, comprese; la luminosità era quella fioca, morente, del camino, che seguiva l’onda morbida dello schienale del divano, e quella che sbucava era quasi sicuramente una…  _mano?_  
Si avvicinò, traballante e, poggiandosi al sofà, si chinò ad osservare la figura addormentata di Subaru; non lo aveva mai visto in una situazione così “informale”, si accorse, e per un attimo si chiese cosa ci facesse lo sciamano lì, visto che aveva da subito annunciato che non sarebbe venuto a vivere con gli altri Draghi al Clamp.  
Poi pensò, e gli mancò il fiato per un istante, che forse era rimasto lì per lui.  
Un sorriso scivolò sulle sue labbra screpolate e spaccate e si accorse solo in quel momento che il camino era quasi del tutto spento e faceva freddo, tanto che le spalle gli tremavano; c’era una coperta di lana bianca, posata su una delle poltrone, e la spiegò il più silenziosamente possibile e la posò delicatamente sulla figura rannicchiata dello sciamano, stando attento a non sfiorargli il viso per non svegliarlo.  
Stava per alzarsi, in cerca di quel bicchiere d’acqua che, di colpo, sembrava divenuto indispensabile per la sua bocca riarsa, e invece qualcosa, nel modo in cui la luce del fuoco si rifletteva sulle guance magre e le labbra sottili dello sciamano, gli impedì di allontanarsi di un solo passo. Ignorando la lingua incollata al palato innaturalmente secco, si inginocchiò accanto a Subaru, in silenzio, e rimase ad osservare la pallida luce rossastra sul viso dello sciamano finché il fuoco non si spense.


End file.
